Night Moves
by Senri
Summary: <html><head></head>Madara/Yugito, Kakuzu/Yugito/Hidan implied; part of a larger AU.  Yugito gets a night visitor.  Dubcon.</html>


She wakes up quickly, at Kakuzu's hand on her shoulder – his touch is firm, not urgent, just that: a touch to wake. Simple enough, really. Yugito is curled tight in her cloak, resting on the mulchy ground. It seems the warmth away from her and makes her reluctant to move at his call, but move she does, pulling the thick, oily wool away from where it brushes her face and looking at him.

There is nothing readable in her leader's gaze; he almost seems to look straight through her. Impenetrable, as always. Yugito sometimes has trouble reading his moves, but at least he doesn't' seem angry right now.

Instead of greeting her he cuts his eyes towards the other side of the little clearing they bedded down in. Yugito rolls in that direction and blinks. Hidan is nowhere to be seen; there's another man there, now, lean and taller than her albino partner, with a wild thatch of dark hair that blends with the night.

"Good evening, my dear." His voice is quite pleasant. "How sorry I am for dropping in on you. Unexpectedly," he gestures, "like this. However, it seems our paths have crossed, and I can't pass up a chance to exchange greetings with an old friend. How could I?"

They know each other? Yugito darts a quick glance at Kakuzu. He blinks back. He doesn't seem at ease, but he doesn't seem like he's expecting an immediate attack, either, and Yugito rolls until she sits up, rubs her face with her sleeve. "Hello."

His eyes are dark, across the dim clearing lit only by the moon. Pitted. They could be any color, under this stark light that turns everything some variation on monochrome.

"Hello, hello." He's swathed in a large dark cloak. Kakuzu stays next to her, presses two fingers against the crook of her elbow. Yugito bows her head a little, watches the stranger through her eyelashes. Who is this man? Dangerous, no doubt; no acquaintance of Kakuzu's wouldn't be. He speaks not to her, next, but to her leader, still crouched at her back. "And how are you three settling?"

She feels the movement of Kakuzu's shrug, and he finally speaks. "It goes on."

Yugito glances between them, her coolly watchful partner and the man smiling back at him. A cutting smile, he has. It would scrape flesh of bone. She wishes Hidan was here, of a sudden – she'd rather not be between these two. Where has the man gone off to?

She can see that they are speaking, her two companions, her one familiar and her one surprising. Not with words, but there is information flashing between them through eye contact and stance. She is being left out of it, and restlessly Yugito shifts, looking towards the edge of the clearing, where the trees cover the forest floor, dark and close.

Kakuzu's hand presses against her side. Yugito presses against it, for a moment, then allows him to guide her back to the forest floor, so she lies on her cloak, with him at her back. They are both watching the stranger very closely – well, Yugito is, at least. But Kakuzu's aura at her back, the prickle of his contained chakra, suggests that he is paying very close attention as well.

"Charming girl," the stranger says. He gets to his feet and paces across the clearing, before he crouches next to her, undoing the snaps of her cloak and pulling it open so her clothes, and her body beneath them, are exposed to the night. She tenses at how close he is. How familiar. It is only Kakuzu's two pressing fingers which have migrated to the narrow dip of her waste which keep her tractable.

The stranger is very close now. Yugito cranes backwards, trying to catch Kakuzu's eyes. Makes a noise of protest. But long fingers are already spidering their way across her stomach and Kakuzu is solid behind her.

The man rubs soothing circles over her skin, but it's not enough to make Yugito happily tolerate what she can guess by now is coming.

After a minute his fingers are at the waistband of her pants, and then below them, nudging between her legs and pushing beneath the crotch of her underwear. Bracing herself, hating him, Yugito fists her hands in her cloak. Kakuzu strokes her side a little, which is no comfort. She is unprepared, unaroused, mostly dry, but that does not stop this stranger from sliding a leg between hers and making an amused little noise while the callused pads of his fingers work over her.

"Such influence you have, my friend," the stranger says, tone half-affectionate, half-mocking. "Look at her. Calm as a sunning cat." Yugito bites her lip; he still works at her, movements slow and teasing, well-practiced. Kakuzu presses his lips just behind her ear. It does nothing for her. Yugito closes her eyes and bites her lip; she does not want to see this man so avidly watching her, and she is dampening now, the slide of his fingers against her flesh is better. Nearly good.

She presses her legs closed, or tries to; his leg between hers keeps them open enough that he can continue his work. She curls downwards, twisting the cloak in her hands, and jerks away when the strange man presses a kiss against her brow.

He chuckles, not seeming offended, but Kakuzu's fingers press a little harder against her side.

Fingers dig against her, persistent, fierce; they find her sweet spot, that private part of her, and tweak and twist it so that she twists a little too, muscles tight. She opens her mouth, takes quick and quiet breaths, Kakuzu murmuring something small and meaningless in her ear, something she doesn't understand. Yugito bites the inside of her cheek, and her hips move a little against the stranger's touch, and then a moment after, she comes. It leaves her a little wrung-out, not much, damp and pink and shaky, and smoldering with hatred for this new man already.

He takes his hand out of her pants, rests it against her hip instead, trades words with Kakuzu over her head. Yugito shifts, restless, chilly, angry. Aren't two men enough?

Eventually - quickly, it seems - she falls asleep.

-

She wakes to the same clearing. The dream is still painful and electric in her head, the space between her legs is damp; Yugito hisses slow through her teeth, rolls her head slowly to the side and then moves just her eyes.

Hidan is there, in a rough-breathing deep-sleeping pile. Kakuzu is awake, moon-bright eyes alert and tracking. There is a stranger, seated across from his, leaning with his back against a tree trunk – only not so much a stranger as a man whose name she does not know.

"Good morning, my dear," he says.


End file.
